nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Maharlika Islands
History 1934-2014 2015-2018: Corporate Manipulation Coup 2019-2050: FACTION SOCIETY Adriana Broadside leads a successful coup against President Gerald Moore and the Royal Family of Bahaghari. Executing the former leaders after the Karabawa Civil War, Labor Uprising, Corporate Manipulation Coup and May 17th Revolution. She has ordered society to be divided into Factions, to ensure that peace is restored and rules are observed. Quoting Dr. Elaine Goodwill's study on classification of intelligences, Broadside went through extensive research before launching the coup against the Moore Administration. It was on June 6, 2019 that the Faction society was installed. People were classified into factions based on their National Aptitude Testing for Faction Classification. In the following year, children of faction members were required to retake the test by the age of 18. 2050-Present: FREE SOCIETY News Education Demographics Health The country has a strict health system, banning organ donation as well as doctors promoting kosher, vegetarian diets to improve people's lifestyles. Obesity has hit high on 2009 with 5% of the population obese and 10% overweight. Economy The economy is dominated with the Furniture Industry, late 2009 the economy was also dominated with radiostations. In the country there is no such law as "Minimum wage law" since 2009. Religion The country is very Orthodox among its beliefs and faith. Atheism is hardly found here but some Agnosticism is rarely found among its population. The country opposes and rejects Republic Health, Gay Marriage and Artificial Cloning as it is Immoral. The country focuses on spirituality and religion. Gambling is also made illegal. Religion Classes are compulsory for all students in the Country. Beauty Pageant have been finally banned in favor of the Catholic Church due to its immorality. On January 2010, the Order of Violet has asked permission from the government if they can kill and make them as their offerings to their Mighty Goddess; this was then condemned by the Catholic Church, the government, Commission on Human Rights, and other NGOs, finally the decision of the government was announced via the media to the public, early 10:20am, the Maharlika Islands Humanitarian Society has decided to rehabilitate the members of the Order of Violet and educate them. Genetic researches were expelled from the nation after researching about genetics. Some people are often seen walking around with nothing but leopard skin g-strings for religious reasons. Law and Order Crime is handled by Department of Security and Protection. Guns in the country must all be registered. Gambling and Casino was made illegal on 2009 and clashes with police and locals have risen due to the Anti-Casino stance. Abortions has been made illegal in request of the Catholic Church because of its immorality and concluded by the Catholic church as an immoral act against the bible. Spam mails are free to be sent around the country, since 2009 citizens have been complaining in the Department of Communications in receiving heaps of spam mail. The country was in rage on 2010 after the government gave people freedom; people pointed guns at various political leaders to get what they want. Duels have been banned in the country in 2010 after duelers challenged to raise duel standards in the country. The Police has much power in the country, enforcing strict law and order in the country, the following hours the government has banned racism as well as discrimination in race and faith. Speeding limits have been the problem of the country long before, on January 2010 the government has decided to install GPS systems on all vehicles to track people's speed to avoid vehicular accidents. It is known as one of the safest nations in the world with crime being unknown thanks to good funding on police. Sarimanok The Sarimanok is a bird varied in different colours. The Sarimanok has been protected for many decades and been preserved. On November 2009, Sarimanok Hunting has been banned in order to preserve the species. On the same month, a petition for executing Sarimanok Dogs was appealed to the High Court and Parliament, Prime Minister Datu John Pagusan then had his say that Sarimanok Dogs are a set of unique species and shouldn't be executed but must be preserved and that the people must leave them alone in peace, EA1111 has been proclaimed after: ''The Sarimanok Dog (A Unique set of species, done through succesful breeding among the sarimanoks and dogs) must be preserved and left alone in peace. Any Human who disturbs the natural habitat of thou animal shall be sent to jail and kept in soltitude for seven (7) days or a month not lasting than thirty one (31) days. - Parliament of the Maharlikan Kingdom. '' Environmental laws and problems Late 2009, clashes and riots had risen due to the water shortage as well as there has been lifted a ban in using cars as well as manufacturing them in the borders of Maharlika Islands. 2010 Attempted Assassination Midday on January 2,2010 while everyone was busy eating lunch, a masked man has attempted to assassinate the head of state but failed because the president left early for lunch. A meeting then was immediately held, the president has announced tax cut to calm the population down in threatening the president's life, the later said suggestion was suggested by the president's assistant; her name withheld. See Also *Europe Category:Former nations of significant size Category:2016 disestablishments